Survivor: Os Malucos na Ilha
by FireKai
Summary: Várias personagens de anime e não só, vão participar no programa Survivor e só um deles vai ganhar. Uma história engraçada, apresentada pelo Tyson, de beyblade.
1. Tribo Sun e Tribo Moon

**Esta história foi feita por mim, no meu fotolog, com a ajuda de três pessoas: Aki Hiwatari, Mione11 e Camy Hiwatari, a história tomou alguns rumos, pois eram elas que decidiam o que se iria passar a seguir e quem era expulso.**

**Esta história é uma edição Survivor. Quinze concorrentes querem vencer, mas um a um, vão sendo eliminados. Quem vai ganhar? Logo se verá.**

**A fic está dividida em várias partes, que eram as partes onde se decidia quem iria sair. Leiam e espero que gostem!**

**Outra coisa. A fic vai estar dividia em capítulos, pois era muito grande para ficar como oneshot, ok? **

**Survivor: Os Malucos na Ilha**

**Capítulo 1: Tribo Sun e Tribo Moon**

**Parte 1 –** Apresentação das Personagens

Iria começar um reality show. O reality show era o Survivor, que iria contar com algumas personagens famosas e outras que não eram famosas. O cargo de apresentar o programa estava dado ao Tyson, de Beyblade.

Numa ilha tropical, o Tyson estava à espera dos 15 concorrentes para o Survivor. Um barco estava a aproximar-se.

**Tyson:** Está na hora! Eu sou o Tyson Granger, campeão do mundo de beyblade e agora apresentador do Survivor. Hoje vou apresentar-vos os 15 concorrentes do Survivor!

O barco chegou e o Tyson preparou-se para chamar as pessoas.

**Tyson:** Ora, os primeiros dois concorrentes são... Kai Hiwatari e Tomoyo Daidouji!

O Kai saiu do barco, carrancudo, a Tomoyo trazia a sua câmara consigo. O Kai pertence ao anime Beyblade e a Tomoyo pertence ao anime Card Captor Sakura.

**Kai:** ...

**Tomoyo:** Uau, tenho de filmar esta ilha toda! **– disse a Tomoyo, pegando na sua câmara e começando a filmar.**

**Tyson: **Então, porque é que aceitaram participar neste reality show?

**Tomoyo: **Eu decidi participar, porque quero ver se me consigo aguentar. Além disso, vai ser uma experiência enriquecedora.

**Kai: **Eu fui obrigado a vir para aqui. **– disse o Kai, zangado.**

**Tyson:** -.- Passemos aos próximos dois concorrentes, que neste caso, são duas concorrentes... Aki Hiwan e Mia Castro!

As duas amigas saíram do barco, sorrindo. A Aki representa a escritora Aki Hiwatari e a Mia representa a escritora Camy Hiwatari.

**Aki:** Isto vai ser fantástico!

**Mia:** Também acho. **– disse a Mia, olhando à sua volta, maravilhada.**

**Tyson: **Bem, parece que gostaram da ilha.

**Aki: **Sim, parece que vai ser uma boa estadia.

**Mia: **Só espero que não passemos fome. **– disse a Mia, abanando a cabeça.**

**Tyson:** Desta vez, vou apresentar três concorrentes de uma vez. Os próximos concorrentes são... o Yugi Muto, de Yu-gi-oh, a Éclair, de Kiddy Grade e o Garfield, que vem da série com o seu nome! **– apresentou o Tyson, mas depois ficou confuso. - **Esperem... o que é que o Garfield está a fazer nesta lista?

Os três saíram do barco. A Éclair sorriu e disse qualquer coisa que ninguém percebeu, o Yugi não disse nada, limitando-se a sorrir, porque estava envergonhado. O Garfield caminhou lentamente, ronronando. (Para quem não sabe, ele é um gato cor-de-laranja.)

**Garfield:** Miau! Miau? (**Tradução:** Olá a todos! Há lasanha?)

**Tyson:** Um gato a participar no Survivor... onde já se viu...

**Garfield: **Miau (**Tradução: **Já não estou a gostar deste apresentador)

**Éclair: **Hum, esta ilha tropical parece saída de um sonho.

**Yugi: **Será que há crocodilos ou índios nesta ilha? **– perguntou o Yugi, tremendo de medo.**

**Tyson: **Não, não há nada disso nesta ilha. Ela é completamente segura. **– disse o Tyson, acalmando o Yugi.** - Bem, passemos aos próximos. Desta vez temos Mione Mont e a Celina Hyngdon, que são as escritoras Mione11 e Kaina Hyngdon.

A Mione e a Celina saíram do barco, olhando à sua volta, cheias de curiosidade.

**Tyson: **Então, estão preparadas para esta aventura?

**Mione: **Claro que sim. **– respondeu logo a Mione. – **Acho que vamos passar aqui bons momentos.

**Celina: **Bons e maus também.

**Tyson: **Ok, juntam-se ali aos outros que eu tenho de apresentar os concorrentes que faltam. **– disse o Tyson e a Celina e a Mione juntaram-se aos outros. **– A seguir temos o Shaoran, de Card Captor Sakura e a Ming Ming, de Beyblade.

O Shaoran vinha todo alegre e a Ming Ming também. Trazia consigo o seu microfone e estava toda pintada e cheia de purpurinas.

**Shaoran: **Então isto é que é a ilha do Survivor…

**Tyson: **Claro, és cego ou quê? ¬¬

**Ming Ming: **A paisagem é bonita, mas eu espero que eu não passe fome e é uma chatice não haver casas de banho. Falando nisso, onde é que vamos tomar banho. E as nossas roupas, eu trouxe imensas e…

**Tyson: **Pois Ming Ming, mas tu vieste para o Survivor e não para o Big Brother ou algo assim, por isso, aqui tens de sobreviver como puderes.

**Ming Ming: **Oh, que chatice. Espero que haja pessoas que me ajudem, porque eu não consigo fazer tudo sozinha. Por exemplo, cozinhar, sou péssima a cozinhar e…

**Tyson: **Juntem-se mas é aos outros, ok? Bom, passemos aos próximos dois concorrentes. Eles são o Sonic… lá estão eles a pôr animais outra vez… bem… e também temos a Magali, da Turma da Mónica.

O Sonic correu rapidamente para perto do Tyson e a Magali aproximou-se vagarosamente do Tyson, enquanto comia uma melancia.

**Sonic: **Então meu, tudo bem?

**Tyson: **Sim, tudo bem comigo. E contigo?

**Sonic: **Comigo está tudo ok. Pelo menos, enquanto estiver aqui, a Amy não vem atrás de mim para tentar namorar comigo.

**Magali: **Hum, estou a ver ali uns cocos e umas bananas também. Assim, não vou passar fome. **– disse ela, olhando para os cocos, com muito apetite.**

**Tyson: **Vais ter tempo para comer Magali. Vá, juntem-se aos outros. Eu vou apresentar os últimos dois concorrentes.** – disse o Tyson. A Magali e o Sonic afastaram-se. **– Os últimos dois concorrentes são o Matt, de Digimon e o FireKai Blaze, que vocês devem conhecer, porque esta história é dele.

Os dois saíram do barco e aproximaram-se do Tyson. O Matt trazia a sua harmónica consigo.

**Matt:** Ah, uma ilha tropical, sol, praia, areia, mar, o céu, a minha harmónica, tenho tudo para relaxar.

**Tyson: **Depois das pessoas começarem a sair, quero ver se vais ter tempo para relaxar. **– comentou o Tyson.**

**FireKai: **Eu vou tentar aproveitar ao máximo, o tempo que vou estar aqui.

**Tyson:** E pronto, temos 15 concorrentes. Antes de os dividirmos nas duas equipas, Equipa Sun e Equipa Moon, um de vocês vai ter de ser expulso... houve uma votação e quem vai ser expulso é...

**Parte 2 – **Manter o Acampamento

Fez-se silêncio. Ninguém falava e todos os olhares estavam fixados no Tyson. A Aki suspirou, a Ming Ming reteve a respiração e, finalmente, o Tyson falou.

**Tyson: **A pessoa que vai ser expulsa é… o Yugi Muto!

**Yugi:** Bolas, mas eu nem sequer entrei no Survivor e já fui expulso? **– perguntou o Yugi, zangado.**

**Tyson:** Bom, tens de sair Yugi.

**Yugi: **Não quero! **– gritou o Yugi.**

**Tyson: **Não reclames. Seguranças, levem-no!

Não se sabe de onde, apareceram uns seguranças e levaram o Yugi, entrando numa passagem subterrânea.

**Aki:** A ilha tem uma passagem subterrânea? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Tyson:** Vai ser tudo filmado, desde o solo até ao céu, por isso não se admirem com o que virem. Bem, está na altura de vos dividir nas duas equipas, Sun e Moon.

**Mia:** Podemos escolher em que equipa ficamos e com quem?

**Tyson:** Achas? Nem pensar.

**Ming Ming: **Que chatice. Então vou ter de aturar alguns chatos…

**Sonic: **Por mim, podem pôr-me em qualquer equipa. **– disse o Sonic.**

**Tyson: **Bem, as equipas já foram determinadas pela nossa central e eu vou anunciar-vos:

**As equipas são as seguintes: **

**Equipa Sun:** FireKai, Celina, Mione, Ming Ming, Matt, Sonic e Shaoran.

**Equipa Moon:** Kai, Aki, Mia, Éclair, Magali, Garfield e Tomoyo.

**Tyson:** Agora é assim, cada equipa vai para um lado da ilha. Quando lá chegarem, têm de montar um acampamento. A primeira equipa que conseguir montar o acampamento, fica imune. A outra vai ter de ir a conselho tribal e um dos seus membros vai ser expulso. Boa sorte a todos.

E assim, cada equipa foi para seu lado. A Equipa Sun foi para este e a Equipa Moon foi para oeste.

**Na parte da equipa Sun: **

**FireKai:** Cá estamos. **– disse ele, olhando à sua volta.**

**Mione:** Temos de nos apressar a construir o acampamento.

**Ming Ming:** Eu não quero estragar as minhas unhas! **– disse a Ming Ming.**

**Matt:** -.- Vamos mas é trabalhar.

**Sonic: **Eu vou trabalhar à velocidade da luz.

**Ming Ming: **Pois então, trabalha por mim também. **– disse a Ming Ming, sentando-se ali perto.**

**Celina: **Não gosto dela. Vou votar nela para sair. **– pensou a Celina.**

**Shaoran: **Então, começamos?

**Na parte da equipa Moon: **

**Aki:** Chegámos ao local!

**Mia:** Uau, isto aqui é bonito. **– disse ela, maravilhada.**

**Garfield:** Miau? (E o que é que vamos comer?)

**Magali:** Tenho fome!

**Kai:** ...

**Éclair: **Bem, não devíamos começar a construir o nosso acampamento?

**Aki: **Claro, vamos lá começar! **– disse a Aki, cheia de energia.**

**Tomoyo: **Se tem mesmo de ser…

As duas equipas começaram a construir os acampamentos. A equipa Sun ia trabalhando depressa, apesar da Ming Ming não ajudar quase nada, mas a rapidez do Sonic compensava.

A equipa Moon ia mais devagar. Apesar da Éclair ter muita força, o Kai recusava-se a ajudar, o gato Garfield também não fazia grande coisa, a Magali queixava-se de fome e a Tomoyo não tinha força nenhuma, resumindo, só a Mia, a Aki e a Éclair é que fizeram alguma coisa de jeito, que não foi suficiente e a tribo Moon perdeu.

**Aki: **A culpa de termos perdido é vossa! **– acusou ela, apontando para os quatro que não tinham trabalhado quase nada.**

**Kai: **Pouco me interessa, estou farto disto.

**Garfield: **Miau (Tenho fome demais para trabalhar)

**Tomoyo: **Eu tentei ajudar, mas não tenho muita força…

Todos os membros da Equipa Moon foram até ao centro da ilha, encontrar-se com o Tyson, para o conselho tribal. Sentaram-se em volta à fogueira.

**Tyson:** E pronto, vocês perderam a primeira prova e agora... um de vocês será expulso. Vão até ao confessionário, que fica ali entre aquele coqueiro e aquele bananeira e digam em quem votam para ser expulso.

Um a um, todos foram até ao confessionário, fazer a sua votação. Por fim, foi entregue um envelope ao Tyson, trazido por um segurança, com os resultados da votação.

**Tyson:** Agora vou anunciar quem vai ser expulso.

**Parte 3 – **A Tribo Moon perde um Membro

**Tyson:** Eu já sei quem vai ser a primeira pessoa a sair da Tribo Moon… quem sai é… a Tomoyo.

A Tomoyo levantou-se.

**Tomoyo: **Tenho pena de ser a primeira a sair desta equipa, mas se vocês assim o decidiram, tudo bem.

**Tyson: **Adeus Tomoyo, faz boa viagem.

**Todos (menos o Kai): **Adeus! (e Miau também)

A Tomoyo despediu-se dos outros e um barco levou-a embora dali.

**Votos: **

**Kai:** Voto na Magali, não gosto dela.

**Aki:** Voto na Tomoyo. Sei que ela tentou ajudar, mas realmente podia ter ajudado mais e, algo me diz que ela vai votar em mim, por isso também voto nela.

**Mia:** Voto no Garfield... porque é um gato... e sei lá, voto nele e pronto!

**Éclair:** Voto na Tomoyo, porque é uma pessoa frágil.

**Magali:** Eu voto... no Kai, não é muito simpático.

**Garfield:** Miau Miau (Eu voto na Tomoyo, porque ela não se importou com a minha fome)

**Tomoyo:** Voto na Aki, porque sei que ela também vai votar em mim.

E assim a Tomoyo deixou a Equipa Moon. No dia seguinte, foi a vez de uma nova prova, criar uma bandeira, usando folhas de palmeira, umas tintas que tinham sido enviadas aos concorrentes e paus que haviam na selva.

A Equipa Moon está a trabalhar a meio gás. A Aki, a Mia, a Magali e a Éclair estavam a fazer tudo para ganharem. O Kai e o Garfield não faziam nada.

**Magali: **Estou a ficar com fome, por causa de todo este trabalho.

**Mia: **Também não é para tanto Magali. Isto não é um trabalho assim tão estafante.

**Magali: **Pois, mas eu estou com fome na mesma. Além disso, o Kai e o gato não estão a ajudar nada.

**Aki: **Bem, nisso ela tem razão.

**Éclair: **Olhem, deixem estar. Nós estamos a trabalhar bem. A nossa bandeira está a ficar bonita.

**Aki: **Foi uma boa ideia, fazermos uma lua com uma folha de palmeira e pintá-la de azul.

**Mia: **Temos de ganhar esta prova!

A Tribo Sun estava pior do que a Tribo Moon. Apesar de terem mais um membro, as coisas estavam a andar devagar. O Sonic magoou-se numa perna e teve de ficar parado, o Shaoran decidiu que queria era divertir-se, o Matt foi buscar folhas de palmeira e só voltou duas horas depois, a Celina entornou uma lata de tinta pela cabeça abaixo e a Ming Ming partiu uma unha e começou a queixar-se. O FireKai e a Mione não conseguiram fazer tudo sozinhos

**FireKai: **Bolas, assim vamos perder…

**Mione: **A culpa é dos outros, que não estão a fazer nada!

**Sonic: **Eu estou magoado numa perna. Vou demorar pelo menos um dia para recuperar.

**Celina: **Eu acho melhor ficar quieta. Atrapalho mais do que ajudo.

**Ming Ming: **Eu é que não vou partir mais unhas para vos ajudar.

**FireKai: **Bolas, que chatice. **– disse o FireKai, aborrecido.**

**Mione: **E onde é que está o Matt? Ele nunca mais volta com o raio das folhas de palmeira!

E, com todos estes problemas, a Tribo Sun perdeu a segunda prova.

**Mais tarde…**

Os membros da Tribo Sun estavam em volta da fogueira. O Tyson olhava para eles.

**Tyson:** Bem vindos ao conselho tribal. Vocês perderam a prova e um de vós vai ser expulso. Podem ir ao confessionário votar.

Um a um, todos foram até ao confessionário e votaram. Um deles iria ser expulso...

**Parte 4 – **Os 4 Imunes

**Tyson:** Agora vou anunciar quem vai ser expulso... depois de contar os votos... quem sai é o Shaoran.

O Shaoran levantou-se.

**Shaoran: **Pronto, os meus tempos de diversão terminaram. Adeus a todos.

Depois, um barco veio buscar o Shaoran e levou-o para fora da ilha.

**Votos: **

**FireKai:** Voto no Shaoran. Não ajudou em nada. Sei que os outros também fizeram pouco, mas o Shaoran só se quis divertir. Nem tentou ajudar.

**Celina:** O meu voto vai para a Ming Ming. Não gosto dela.

**Mione:** Obviamente que voto na Ming Ming, apesar dela ter ajudado... até partir a maldita unha...

**Ming Ming:** Eu voto no Shaoran. Ele é bonito e tudo, mas há melhores.

**Matt:** Eu voto... no Sonic. É demasiado veloz para mim, mesmo tempo a perna magoada.

**Sonic:** O meu voto vai para o Shaoran. O raio do rapaz só fala numa tal Sakura, ele que se vá embora para ir ter com ela!

**Shaoran:** Eu voto no Matt, sem dúvida. É que, aquela harmónica que ele tem, faz um barulho que eu não gosto.

E assim o Shaoran deixou a Tribo Sun. No dia seguinte, foi a vez de uma nova prova, as duas tribos receberam um papel.

**Aki:** Aqui diz que, nesta prova, quatro pessoas vão poder ganhar imunidade. As outras vão a conselho tribal.

**Mia:** Tenho de ganhar!

**Magali:** Eu também!

**Kai: **Ó mongas, todos queremos ganhar, não é preciso porem-se a gritar isso. **– disse o Kai, cruzando os braços, maldisposto.**

**Aki, Magali e Mia: **¬¬

**Na parte da Tribo Sun: **

**FireKai:** Perceberam o que eu acabei de ler?

**Mione:** Sim. Só quatro, é que vão ficar imunes.

**Celina:** Eu vou vencer!

**Ming Ming: **Eu é que vou! **– disse a Ming Ming, saltitando.**

**Celina: **¬¬

Mais tarde, todos se reuniram com o Tyson, no centro da ilha.

**Tyson:** A prova consiste em vocês escolherem um papel, dos vários que eu tenho. São 12 papéis no total. Quatro desses papéis têm a palavra "Imunidade" escrita neles. A quem calharem esses 4 papéis, fica imune.

Um a um, todos tiraram os papéis.

**Tyson:** Muito bem, quem tirou os papeis com a palavra "Imunidade"?

**Sonic:** Eu tirei! Yes! **– disse o Sonic, dando um salto mortal.**

**Ming Ming:** Eu também! **– disse a Ming Ming, lançando um beijo à câmara que a estava a filmar.**

**Aki:** Eu consegui tirar um papel desses! **– disse a Aki, com um sorriso aberto.**

**Garfield:** Miau! **– disse o Garfield, saltitando.**

**Mia:** Ele disse que também tem um papel desses.

**Éclair: **Tu percebes a linguagem dele? **– perguntou ela, espantada.**

**Mia: **É, estou a começar a aprender.

**Tyson:** Então, ficam imunes, o Sonic, a Ming Ming, o Garfield e a Aki. Os outros vão todos a conselho tribal e um deles vai sair. De qual das tribos será? Veremos...

**E terminou assim este capítulo. Podem já começar a ler o próximo.**


	2. Tribo Star

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Podem começar a ler!**

**Capítulo 2: Tribo Star**

**Parte 5 – **Corrida Supersónica

Eram dez da noite e várias pessoas estavam sentadas em volta de uma fogueira. Era o conselho tribal.

**Tyson:** Pronto, desta vez o conselho tribal é diferente. Desta vez não vão ser vocês a votar uns nos outros e sim o público a votar na pessoa que quer expulsar.

**Mia: **A votação já está encerrada?

**Tyson: **Sim.

**Celina: **Ai, espero não ser eu a sair.

**Éclair: **Eu também não quero ter de deixar a ilha.

**Kai: **Calem-se e vamos mas é ouvir o que o Tyson tem a dizer.

**Os outros: **¬¬

**Tyson: **Obrigado Kai. Bom, vou anunciar quem é que vai sair… é o Matt, da Tribo Sun!

**Matt: **Oh não…

**Mione: **Adeus Matt.

**FireKai: **Pode ser que para a próxima tu ajudes mais e as pessoas gostem mais de ti.

O Matt foi-se embora, levado por um barco e todos voltaram às suas tribos.

**Na Tribo Sun: **

**Sonic:** Agora somos só cinco!

**FireKai:** Ora, trabalhassem para vencermos.

**Ming Ming:** Ai! Deixem de discutir, isso faz rugas!

**Mione:** -.-

**Celina:** Temos de vencer a próxima prova.

**Sonic: **Agora que eu estou bom da minha perna, vai tudo correr bem.

**Ming Ming: **Olha lá, nunca pensaste em pintar o teu pêlo? É que a cor azul está fora de moda.

**Sonic: **Ai sim, pois o teu cabelo também é azul. **– disse o Sonic, zangado.**

**Ming Ming: **Oh Meu Deus! Estou fora de moda!

**Celina e Mione: **¬¬X

**Na Tribo Moon: **

**Aki:** Ainda estamos aqui os seis.

**Mia:** Somos bons!

**Éclair:** Sim! **– gritou ela, dando um pulo.**

**Kai:** …

**Magali:** Tenho fome!

**Garfield:** Miau.

**Aki: **Tradução por favor.

**Mia: **Ele disse que também tinha fome.

**Éclair: **Bolas, que dois esfomeados…

No dia seguinte, foi a vez da prova para ganharem uma grande quantidade de comida. Todos se esforçaram para vencer a prova, que consistia em correr um percurso pela ilha. Todos se encontravam na linha de partida. O Tyson estava ali perto.

**Ming Ming: **Vou correr o mais rápido que puder. Correr faz perder calorias e faz-me emagrecer.

**Kai: **É, estás uma baleia…

**Ming Ming: **Chato! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Sonic: **Esta corrida já está no papo.

**Aki: **Não estejam tão confiantes.

**FireKai: **Vamos ganhar, Tribo Sun!

**Mione: **Claro que vamos. **– disse a Mione, confiante.**

**Tyson: **Vá, chega de conversa, está na hora da corrida começar. Vão ter de correr pelo percurso assinalado e a pessoa… ou animal, que der primeiro três voltas ao percurso, ganha e a sua tribo irá ganhar a comida. **– explicou o Tyson. – **Bom, preparados? Partida!

Todos começaram a correr. O Garfield ficou logo para trás e a Magali ficou para trás pouco depois. O Sonic, como era super rápido, ia muito à frente dos outros, o que deu a vitória à Tribo Sun, que ganhou a comida. A Tribo Moon teve de ir a conselho tribal.

**Tyson:** Tribo Moon. Vocês têm de votar num de vocês para sair. Antes de mais nada, têm algo a dizer?

**Kai: **Esta prova foi injusta.

**Aki: **Pois. Todos sabem que o Sonic é super rápido.

**Éclair: **Era óbvio que ele ia ganhar.

**Tyson: **Paciência, teve de ser. Podem ir agora ao confessionário, para votarem.

**Parte 6 – **Derrota Dupla

**Depois de todos terem ido ao confessionário votar…**

**Tyson:** Ok... depois de ver todos os votos... foi decidido que quem sai é… a Magali!

**Magali: **Bom, pelo menos vou para casa e assim já posso comer o que quiser.

A Magali despediu-se dos outros e um barco veio buscá-la.

**Votos: **

**Kai:** Voto na Magali, é muito comilona.

**Aki:** Infelizmente voto na Magali. Ela e o Garfield têm ajudado pouco.

**Mia:** Eu voto na Magali. Ela é boa pessoa, mas só pensa em comida.

**Éclair:** Eu voto no Garfield. O gato não faz nada e só a Mia é que percebe o que ele diz.

**Magali:** Eu voto na Mia. Não é por nada, mas não gosto muito dela.

**Garfiled:** Miau Miau (**Tradução:** Voto na Éclair)

Passou mais um dia. Cada tribo tinha agora cinco membros.

**Na parte da Tribo Sun: **

**FireKai:** Pessoal, quem é que comeu metade da comida que nós ganhámos?

**Celina:** Eu não fui. Estou de dieta.

**Mione:** -.-

**Ming Ming:** Foi o ouriço, eu vi! **– gritou a Ming Ming, apontando freneticamente para o Sonic.**

**Sonic:** Sua chata! **– gritou o Sonic, aborrecido.**

**Ming Ming:** Bem feito. Ele comeu metade da comida.

**FireKai:** E se o viste porque é que não o paraste?

**Ming Ming:** Ora, eu estava ocupada a pintar as unhas!

**Os outros:** O.o

**Mione: **E tu Sonic, porque é que comeste metade da comida?

**Sonic: **Bem, é que depois daquela corrida, fiquei com imensa fome. **– disse o Sonic, tentando desculpar-se.**

**Celina: **Para a próxima convém que nos digas.

**FireKai: **Exacto, temos de dividir a comida em partes iguais para todos.

**Mione: **Menos para a Celina, que está de dieta.

**Celina: **¬¬

**Na parte da Tribo Moon: **

**Aki:** Oh perdemos... **– disse a Aki, desanimada. – **E ainda por cima, tivemos de expulsar a Magali.

**Éclair: **Bem, se tivéssemos ganhado, o mais provável era a Magali e o Garfield terem comido a maior parte da comida sozinhos.

**Mia:** Mas agora eu estou com fome.

**Garfield:** Miau!

**Kai: **Tradução por favor.

**Mia: **Ele disse que também estava com fome.

**Éclair:** Então vamos procurar comida. Devem haver por aí uns cocos ou umas bananas.

Todos começaram a andar, excepto o Kai.

**Aki:** Então Kai, não vens?

**Kai:** Não, eu fico à espera que vocês tragam a comida. **– disse ele, sentando-se na areia.**

**Os outros:** O-O'

No dia seguinte realizou-se mais uma prova. Desta vez, tinham de conseguir reter a respiração durante o maior tempo possível. A pessoa que conseguisse reter a respiração por mais tempo, daria a vitória à sua tribo.

Começou a prova. A Ming Ming e o Garfield ficaram logo pelo caminho. Depois foram a Aki, o FireKai e a Celina. O Kai, a Éclair e o Sonic também perderam. Restavam apenas a Mione e a Mia. Elas retiveram a respiração por muito tempo... e a Mione ganhou.

**Na parte da Tribo Moon:**

**Aki: **Não acredito! Perdemos outra vez!

**Mia: **Se eu tivesse aguentado mais um pouco, teríamos ganhado. **– lamentou a Mia.**

**Kai: **Agora isso não interessa nada. Temos é de começar a pensar em quem vamos votar para ser expulso.

**Na parte da Tribo Sun:**

**FireKai: **Muito bem, Mione! Graças a ti, ganhámos esta prova!

**Mione: **Obrigada. Foi difícil, mas consegui.

**Ming Ming: **Não gostei nada de ter de reter a respiração.

**Celina: **É, ficaste azul, da cor do teu cabelo.

**Ming Ming: **Fiquei?! Que horror! **– gritou a Ming Ming.**

**Algum tempo depois... no conselho tribal…**

**Tyson:** Bem vindos ao conselho t...

**Aki:** Já sabemos. Vamos mas é votar.

**Parte 7 –** Fica parado… e ganha!

**Depois da votação ter terminado…**

**Tyson:** A Tribo Moon votou e... quem sai é... o Garfield!

**Garfield: **Miau Miau!

**Mia: **Ele disse adeus e que vai encher-se de lasanha quando chegar a casa.

**Os outros: **O.o

**Votos: **

**Kai:** Voto na Aki. Quero lá saber se é minha irmã ou não. Não gosto dela!

**Aki:** Não sei porquê, mas o Kai lançou-me um olhar esquisito há pouco... será que ele vai votar em mim? Bem, isto é o confessionário, mas vou mas é votar. Voto no Garfield. O gato só come e dorme.

**Mia:** Voto no Kai. Ele não faz quase nada

**Éclair:** Garfield. É a minha escola. Estou farta do gato.

**Garfield:** Miau Miau (Voto na Éclair. Ela até não é má, mas penso que não gosta de mim.)

**No dia seguinte... Tribo Sun... **

**FireKai:** Pessoal, temos de vencer a prova de hoje.

**Ming Ming:** Já sei que vamos perder.

**Mione:** Porque é que dizes isso?

**Ming Ming:** Ora, a outra tribo perdeu duas vezes seguidas. Não iam perder uma terceira vez, não é?

**Celina:** Ela às vezes pensa. **– disse a Celina, irritando um pouco a Ming Ming.**

**Sonic:** Demora é um bocadinho...

**Ming Ming:** Ei! Eu ouvi isso!

**Celina: **Pelo menos, sabemos que não é surda.

**Ming Ming: **¬¬X

**Na parte da Tribo Moon... **

**Kai:** ...

**Mia:** ...

**Éclair:** ...

**Aki:** Que conversa interessante que nós estamos aqui a ter...

**Éclair: **O que é que queres que digamos? Agora somos só quatro e os outros são cinco.

**Aki: **Não podemos desanimar. Da próxima vez, vamos vencer!

**Kai: **Pois, vai sonhando.

E todos ficaram calados, a olhar para o oceano.

À tarde houve uma prova. Quem conseguisse ficar mais tempo parado, ganhava. O Kai era sem dúvida aquele que conseguia estar parado mais tempo e deu a vitória à Tribo Moon.

**Mais tarde, na parte da Tribo Moon:**

**Aki: **Estão a ver? Ganhámos!

**Mia: **Quem diria que seria o Kai a dar-nos a vitória.

**Éclair: **E ainda por cima, não fez nada.

**Kai: **Eu sou bom!

**As outras: **¬¬X

**A Tribo Sun foi a conselho tribal, mas desta vez não estava lá o Tyson.**

**Daichi:** Hoje o Tyson está doente e eu vim substitui-lo.

**Ming Ming: **Bolas, agora, além de termos de expulsar alguém, ainda temos de aturar este anão.

**Daichi: **¬¬X Comecem é a ir ao confessionário e votem.

**Parte 8 – **Nadando como um peixe

**Depois de todos terem votado…**

**Daichi:** A Tribo Sun votou e... quem sai é... o FireKai!

**FireKai:** Eu?

**Daichi:** Não, estava a brincar. **– disse o Daichi, dando um sorriso maroto.**

**FireKai:** ¬¬X Que piada...

**Mione:** Diz logo de uma vez quem vai sair!

**Daichi:** É o Sonic.

E lá se foi o Sonic embora, deixando quatro membros em cada uma das tribos.

**Sonic: **Esperem lá! Ainda não me fui embora! Antes, quero dizer que gostei muito de aqui estar e tenho pena de não poder ficar mais tempo.

**Daichi: **Pois, adeus. Vai embora daqui.

E assim, um barco levou o Sonic para fora da ilha do Survivor.

**Votos: **

**FireKai:** Voto no Sonic. Apesar de ter estado em dúvida, era ele ou a outra pessoa que eu tinha em mente... então, escolhi o Sonic

**Celina:** Eu voto na Éclair... quê? Ah, pois é, ela não é da minha tribo... então voto no FireKai.

**Mione:** Sonic. Sem dúvida. Ele é demasiado rápido para o meu pensamento… se bem que, a Ming Ming também está na minha mira… bom, desta vez calha ao Sonic.

**Ming Ming**: Voto no ouriço... como é que ele se chama? Snorik, não é? Pronto, voto nele.

**Sonic:** Eu voto na Ming Ming. Ela é má para mim e sei que vai votar em mim, por isso, também voto nela.

**No dia seguinte... Tribo Sun... **

**FireKai:** Já somos só quatro...

**Celina:** Em breve deve acontecer aquilo.

**Mione:** Aquilo? O que é, aquilo?

**Ming Ming: **Olha lá, tu não leste o contracto que assinaste antes de vires para aqui?

**Mione: **Qual contracto? Eu não tenho nenhum contracto!

**Ming Ming: **Ah pois, então nem te pagam por estares aqui. Eu assinei um contracto e, cada dia que passo aqui, ganho imenso dinheiro. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Mione: **Bolas, devia ter um contracto também.

**FireKai: **Deixa lá, não és a única a não ter contracto.

**Mione: **Tu também não tens?

**FireKai: **Eu tenho. A Celina é que não.

**Mione e Celina: **¬¬X

**Na parte da Tribo Moon... **

**Kai:** zzzzzz

**Aki:** Ele adormeceu.

**Mia:** Nós ganhámos esta prova e vamos ganhar a próxima!

**Éclair:** Sim! **– disse ela, saltando.**

**Mia: **Olha lá, tu tens vicio de saltar ou quê?

**Éclair: **É, eu gosto de saltar.

**Mia: **-.- Nota-se…

**No dia seguinte, na praia. **

**Daichi (ainda a substituir o Tyson):** Pessoal, hoje será a última prova em que vocês ainda serão duas Tribos. Depois da próxima pessoa ser expulsa, os 7 restantes vão juntar-se numa tribo. A prova é a seguinte, vocês vão ter de nadar até aquela pequena ilha de areia. As últimas 5 pessoas a chegarem à ilha, serão nomeadas. Entenderam? Comecem!

Todos se atiraram à água e começaram a nadar... bem, excepto o Kai, que ficou no lugar onde estava e nem se mexeu. Por fim, as três primeiras pessoas chegaram ao outro lado da ilha eram: a Mia, a Éclair e a Ming Ming.

**Mia: **Nadei com a máxima velocidade e consegui chegar à ilha rapidamente.

**Éclair: **Eu gosto de natação, por isso, foi fácil.

**Ming Ming: **Bom, eu só nadei rápido porque o meu cabelo fica uma porcaria se estiver muito tempo dentro de água, por isso tentei sair o mais rápido possível.

**Os outros: **¬¬

**Daichi:** Muito bem, estão nomeados: a Aki, o Kai, o FireKai, a Mione e a Celina.

**Parte 9 – **Não votem em mim!

Passou-se um dia. Os cinco sobreviventes nomeados foram a votação e seria o público que votava. Por fim, foram os cinco chamados ao conselho tribal.

**Daichi:** Olá. Bom, o Tyson está a recuperar rapidamente e vai voltar em breve.

**Kai: **Não queremos saber do Tyson, queremos saber é quem é que vai ser expulso.

**Celina: **Exactamente.

**Daichi: **Vocês hoje estão muito apressados. Bom, depois de contabilizados os votos, a pessoa que vai sair é… a Celina!

A Celina levantou-se.

**Celina:** Adeus pessoal. Vou ter saudades daqui, mas vou estar sempre a apoiar-vos.

E lá foi a Celina, não sabemos bem para onde, mas foi. Algumas horas depois… os sete sobreviventes estavam na praia, juntamente com o Daichi.

**Daichi:** Ora bem, restam apenas sete pessoas e vocês vão formar... a Tribo Star.

**Todos:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **– disseram eles, como se estivessem surpreendidos.**

**Daichi:** Mas antes disso, tenho de informar que a Tribo Star só pode ter seis pessoas, mas vocês são sete.

**Ming Ming: **Hum… seis e sete não é o mesmo?

**Os outros: **¬¬ Burra!

**Ming Ming: **Vocês são uns chatos!

**Mia:** Então o que fazemos?

**Daichi:** Vocês... vão ter de ir ao confessionário, que vocês já conhecem muito bem.

**Aki:** Claro, temos de ir lá sempre votar em quem queremos que saia.

**Daichi:** E pronto, vocês têm de ir lá e darem motivos para não serem expulsos, ok? Depois o público é que decidirá quem vai sair.

A primeira a entrar no confessionário foi a Aki.

**Aki:** Olá. Bem, eu acho que não devo ser expulsa porque eu tenho-me esforçado para que as coisas funcionem bem e tento dar-me bem com toda a gente. **P.S:** Olhem que se eu for expulsa, mato alguém! Vocês viram o que aconteceu na primeira história maluca.

A seguir foi a vez da Mione.

**Mione:** Oi. Isto aqui não é um confessionário muito bom, mas pronto. Eu acho que não me devem expulsar porque eu trabalho bem em equipa e gosto muito de aqui estar. Por favor, não me expulsem!

A seguir veio o Kai.

**Kai:** Eu quero ficar aqui na ilha. Quero e pronto. Não se atrevam a expulsar-me!

Depois foi a vez da Ming Ming.

**Ming Ming:** Olá! Eu acho que não devo ser expulsa porque além da minha beleza fazer falta aqui na ilha, eu ainda estou a conseguir emagrecer para ficar com o corpo perfeito. Se me expulsam, vou começar a comer para me consolar e torno-me numa baleia gorda. Além disso, quanto mais tempo ficar aqui, mais dinheiro ganho e assim posso lançar um novo álbum com as minhas músicas.

Depois veio a Mia.

**Mia:** Hum, este confessionário precisa de uma limpeza… Ah, já está a filmar? Bem, eu não quero que me expulsem porque... porque... porque quero ficar aqui na ilha. Tudo aqui é difícil, mas divertido e eu sou uma das pessoas mais trabalhadoras. Além disso, estão a pagar-me para estar aqui. Sim, eu tenho um contracto. Se for expulsa, tenho de ir pedir esmola para a rua ;-;

E a seguir... Éclair.

**Éclair:** Eu acho que não devo ser expulsa porque tenho trabalhado imenso, juntamente com a Aki e a Mia. Acho que nenhuma de nós as três devia ser expulsa. Expulsem o Kai, que não faz nada ou alguém da outra Tribo.

E por fim, FireKai.

**FireKai:** Bem, não devem votar em mim para sair porque eu esforço-me e além disso... eu é que escrevo a história e se sair mato-vos a todos! Ahahahaha... ok, estava a brincar... Mas de qualquer maneira, não votem em mim!

**No dia seguinte:**

**Tyson:** Olá pessoal, já estou bem de saúde e voltei!

**Kai: **Pois, como se nos importássemos com isso. Já tens o resultado das votações?

**Tyson: **¬¬As votações começaram, mas ainda não estão terminadas. Quando terminarem eu aviso-vos.

**Mione: **Então, para que é que vieste aqui?

**Tyson: **Vim só visitar-vos e mostrar que estou bem.

**Ming Ming: **Vai-te mas é embora e trás o resultado da votação da próxima vez.

**Tyson: **¬¬ Chatos. Adeus.

**Falta apenas um capítulo para o fim da história. Podem passar para o próximo e último capítulo.**


	3. O Final

**E aqui está o último capítulo!**

**Capítulo 3: O Final**

**Parte 10 – **Dúvidas

**No dia seguinte, o Tyson voltou e desta vez tinha o resultado das votações com ele.**

**Tyson:** Ora bem, depois da votação... quem sai é o Kai!

**FireKai:** Yes!

**Aki:** Toma lá maninho!

**Kai:** -.- Chatos.

**Ming Ming: **Vai-te embora seu chato!

**Kai: **Olha quem fala… bom, adeus.

O Kai foi-se embora e ninguém sentiu muito a falta dele.

**Tyson:** Pessoal, vocês formam a Tribo Star. Seis sobreviventes... e apenas um pode vencer.

**Aki:** Vamos dar o nosso melhor.

**Éclair: **Nós vamos dar-nos todos bem, tenho a certeza.

Tyson: Pois, pois, dizem isso agora.

**Mione: **Eu vou fazer por conseguirmos trabalhar em conjunto.

**Ming Ming: **Claro. Olhem, se quiserem até vos empresto o meu verniz.

**As outras: **O-O

**FireKai: **Vêem, ela está a ser generosa.

**Tyson: E**spero mesmo que vocês fiquem unidos.

**Todos:** Claro que sim!

**Tyson:** Quero ver isso no futuro. Quando ficarem só alguns, vão ver se vão ficar tão amiguinhos.

**Mais tarde, no confessionário... **

**Aki:** Será que eu vou ficar contra as pessoas minhas amigas?

**Mia:** Não acredito que nos comecemos a dar mal agora.

**Mione:** Eu quero vencer, mas não quero ficar contra ninguém.

**Ming Ming:** Já sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, íamos ficar uns contra os outros. E está a aproximar-se essa altura.

**FireKai:** Isto vai ser complicado. Quando formos poucos, acho que cada um vai para seu lado e fará tudo para vencer.

**Éclair:** Espero que possamos continuar todos amigos, mesmo sendo poucos.

Passaram-se dois dias e depois foi a altura deles irem a conselho tribal.

**Tyson**: Ora muito bem, vocês são seis. Agora têm de votar na pessoa que acham que faz menos falta à Tribo. Podem começar!

**Parte 11 – **Alianças e… Hilary?

**Os seis sobreviventes estavam em volta da fogueira do conselho tribal. O Tyson olhava para eles.**

**Tyson:** Pessoal, depois da votação, sai a Ming Ming.

**Ming Ming:** Que injustiça! Estão todos contra mim! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**FireKai:** Eu não!

**Ming Ming:** Não estava a falar de ti querido, estava a falar delas! **– gritou a Ming Ming, apontando para as quatro meninas.**

**Mione:** Vai-te mas é embora!

**Mia:** Sai daqui!

**Aki:** Bye Bye!

E a Ming Ming foi-se embora, deixando os cinco sobreviventes: FireKai, Mia, Mione, Aki e Éclair.

**Votos:**

**Aki: **Estive a pensar. Não vou votar nem na Mia, nem na Éclair, porque foram das pessoas com quem estou à mais tempo. Depois, temos o FireKai, que é o único rapaz que resta, por isso não voto nele. A Mione é trabalhadora. Resta a Ming Ming, que é um pouco chata, por isso, voto nela.

**Mia: **Eu vou votar na Ming Ming. É que, parece-me que ela é a menos útil de entre todos os que estão aqui. Tudo bem que ela até nos empresta vernizes, mas só os que não prestam para nada. Por mim, sai ela.

**Éclair: **Olá. É uma escolha difícil, visto que só há pouco tempo é que somos a Tribo Star. De qualquer maneira, decidi que vou poupar as meninas esta semana e voto no FireKai. Eu até gosto dele, mas desta vez, voto nele. Da próxima vez, logo se vê.

**FireKai: **Esta vai ser uma decisão dolorosa para mim. Não vou votar na Ming Ming, nem na Mione, porque elas pertenciam à minha tribo antiga. Depois, a Éclair tem-se mostrado muito trabalhadora e por isso… tenho de optar entre a Mia e a Aki… pronto, voto na Mia, mas não tenho nada contra ela.

**Mione: **Esta junção de tribos não se está a revelar nada fácil. É que, eu pensei que não ia gostar da Aki, da Mia e da Éclair, mas elas são super simpáticas, trabalhadoras e divertidas. Pensei em votar numa delas, porque vinham de outra tribo, mas isso não é justo. Acabei por decidir votar na Ming Ming porque, no geral, ela é uma chata e está sempre a queixar-se.

**Ming Ming: **Bolas, esta junção de tribos não me agrada nem um bocadinho. É que agora só temos cá um rapaz e as raparigas parecem não gostar de mim. Não sei porquê. Eu até lhes empresto os meus vernizes e tudo. E até já cantei para elas. Bom, mas como tenho de votar, voto na Aki.

**Tyson:** Ora, agora são só cinco.

**Aki: **¬¬ A sério? Ainda não tínhamos reparado.

**Tyson: **Cala-te e ouve! **– gritou o Tyson, chateado. – **Bom, como eu ia a dizer, vocês são cinco e só dois vão chegar à final. A final vai ser disputada entre os dois finalistas, o que quer dizer quetrês pessoas ainda vão ser expulsas. Pensem nisso.

**Mais tarde... **

**Aki:** Mia, temos de falar.

**Mia:** O que foi?

**Aki:** Temos de nos aliar para expulsar os outros e nós chegarmos à final.

**Mia:** Por mim, tudo bem.

**Longe dali (mas não muito longe): **

**FireKai:** Vamos aliar-nos Mione.

**Mione:** Tudo bem.

**FireKai:** Temos de chegar à final.

**Mione: **Sim.

**No dia seguinte, no conselho tribal: **

**Hilary:** Olá pessoal, hoje vim substituir o Tyson. Bem, está na hora de votarem para vermos quem sai.

**Aki: **Espera lá, porque é que tu estás a substituir o Tyson?

**Éclair: **É, porquê?

**Hilary: **Porque… ele teve uns problemas familiares, é isso. Agora vão mas é votar e não me chateiem!

**Muito longe dali, na casa do Tyson, mas precisamente, dentro do armário… estava um Tyson amarrado e amordaçado.**

**Tyson (pensando): **Argh! Eu mato a Hilary! Prendeu-me aqui para ser ela a apresentar o Survivor, mas eu depois vingo-me. Bolas, ainda por cima estou com fome…

**Parte 12 – **Mentiras e Falsidade

**Hilary:** Ora bem pessoal... depois da votação... vai sair a Éclair.

**Éclair:** Oh, que pena... bem, adeus a todos!

A Éclair foi-se embora, deixando apenas quatro sobreviventes: Aki, Mia, FireKai e Mione.

**Votos:**

**Aki: **Ai, agora está difícil votar em alguém. É que a Ming Ming era a única chata e agora, qualquer pessoa que saia, vai fazer muita falta. Mas como são as regras, desta vez, voto no FireKai.

**Mia: **Olá. Cá estou eu novamente, para votar numa pessoa para sair. Já somos tão poucos que esta tarefa se está a tornar insuportável. Como eu não sabia quem é que havia de escolher para votar, tirei à sorte e calhou a Éclair. Peço desculpa a ela, mas foi o que calhou.

**Éclair: **Ora bem, da última vez eu votei no FireKai, por isso, desta vez, vou ter de votar numa das meninas. Então, como a pessoa que eu conheço pior é a Mione, o meu voto vai para ela.

**FireKai: **Eu vou votar na Éclair. É que foi por exclusão de partes. A Mione já pertencia à minha tribo inicial, por isso não voto nela. A Aki tem falado muito comigo e estou próximo dela, por isso, não posso votar nela agora. Restavam-me a Éclair e a Mia. Como a Aki e a Mia se dão muito bem, achei melhor votar na Éclair pois, se ela sair, não vai causar tanto transtorno.

**Mione: **Olá. Bom, depois de muito pensar, eu decidi votar na Aki. E porquê a Aki, perguntam vocês? É que eu acho que quase ninguém vai votar nela, por isso, o meu voto não deve influenciar a expulsão dela. Acho que ela não sai.

**Mais tarde... A Mione aproximou-se da Aki. **

**Mione:** Aki, devíamos unir-nos para não sermos expulsas.

**Aki:** Por mim tudo bem.

**Mione:** Então não vamos votar uma na outra.

A Mione afastou-se.

**Mione (pensando):** Enganei-a. Assim ela não vai votar em mim.

**Aki (pensando):** Ela acreditou em mim, mas eu sou esperta. Vou votar em quem eu quiser.

A Mia estava no confessionário.

**Mia:** Isto está a ser duro, mas estamos a aguentar-nos. Eu e a Aki fizemos uma aliança para não votar-mos uma na outra, mas eu não sei se vou cumprir isso. Sei lá, ela é uma ameaça para mim. Ela quer ganhar o primeiro prémio e nunca se sabe...

O FireKai estava nesse momento a falar com a Hilary.

**FireKai:** Vá lá, era só uma ajudinha para eu não sair.

**Hilary:** Nem penses. Quem sai é a pessoa mais votada e eu não vou mexer nos votos para que tu não saias. Além disso, nem sabemos se vais sair ou não.

**Dois dias depois... **

Tyson: Olá pessoal, voltei! Para que fiquem a saber, a Hilary amordaçou-me e amarrou-me para que eu não pudesse apresentar o programa.

**Aki: **Ou seja, ela queria era ser ela a apresentar o programa.

**Tyson: **Sim.

**Mia: **E onde é que ela está agora?

**Tyson: **Agora deve estar na delegacia, a prestar depoimento. **– disse o Tyson, feliz. - **Bom, deixando isso de lado. Vocês agora são só quatro, mas mesmo assim, vão ter de votar. Aki, és a primeira a ir ao confessionário.

**Parte 13 –** Todos Unidos

O silêncio reinava à volta da fogueira do conselho tribal. O Tyson olhou para os quatro sobreviventes, um a um.

**Tyson:** Depois de contados os votos... quem sai é...

**FireKai: **Espera!

**Tyson: **O que foi?

**FireKai: **Antes de anunciares quem é que vai ser expulso, deixem-me dizer que, se eu sair, acho que mereço, pois não estou a ser muito correcto e até já pensei em batota para ganhar o Survivor.

**Mione: **Não és o único… eu também pensei em trapacear as pessoas. Aki, eu votei em ti, apesar de ter dito que tínhamos uma aliança.

**Aki: **Ah, não te preocupes. Eu também votei em ti.

**Mione: **¬¬

**Mia: **Eu também já pensei em fazer batota e enganar as pessoas.

**Tyson: **Oiçam lá, isto é um jogo. Têm de jogar da melhor maneira, mas não se podem enganar uns aos outros.

**FireKai: **Tens razão. **– disse ele, acenando afirmativamente. – **A partir de agora, vou jogar como deve ser.

**Mione: **Eu também.

**Aki: **Sim, chega de nos enganar-mos uns aos outros.

**Mia: **Vamos dar o nosso melhor para vencermos, mas jogando limpo.

**Tyson: **Assim é que é! Bom, infelizmente, tenho de anunciar quem é que vai sair… é a Mione.

**Mione:** Oh, então adeus pessoal. Agora comportem-se, ok? Eu vou apoiar-vos a todos.

A Mione foi-se embora, deixando a Aki, a Mia e o FireKai para trás.

**No dia seguinte... **

**Aki:** Já viram, somos os três finalistas!

**Mia:** Sim, mas ainda não terminou.

**FireKai:** Agora alguém vai ser expulso para que fiquem só duas pessoas na final.

**Mia:** Eu gostava de ganhar.

**Aki:** Eu também.

**FireKai:** E eu também.

**Aki: **Ainda bem que agora quem vai votar é o público e não nós.

**FireKai: **Pois, só com três pessoas na ilha e não podendo votar em nós mesmos, só tínhamos duas hipóteses.

**Mia: **Vá, não vamos pensar nisso. Olhem, vamos mas é comer.

**No dia seguinte... **

**Tyson:** Pessoal, agora só restam vocês os três.

**Todos:** A sério? -.-

**Tyson:** Está na hora de mais um de vocês deixar a ilha. A votação já está a decorrer.

**Mia: **Enquanto decorre a votação, podemos ir tomar um banho no mar?

**Aki: **Pois, não sabemos se não vamos se expulsos daqui a algumas horas.

**Tyson: **Muito bem. Vão lá aproveitar… aliás, eu vou com vocês!

**Parte 14 – **Os dois finalistas

**Mais tarde…**

**Tyson:** Pessoal, preparem-se, vou anunciar quem vai sair.

A Mia mordeu o lábio, a Aki começou a rezar, o FireKai fechou os olhos.

**Tyson: **Bom… em vez de anunciar quem vai ser expulso, vou anunciar quem são os dois finalistas. Assim, a pessoa que eu não disser, irá sair.

**Todos: **Ok.

**Tyson: **Ora bem… a primeira pessoa a tornar-se finalista é… o FireKai!

**FireKai: **Estou na final? Yes!** – gritou ele, feliz.**

**Tyson: **E agora, a segunda finalista é…

A Mia e a Aki olharam uma para a outra. Só uma delas chegaria à final.

**Tyson: **A Aki. O FireKai e a Aki são finalistas. Mia, tu foste expulsa.

**Mia:** Bem... ao menos fiquei em terceiro lugar, nada mal. Xauzinho!

A Mia foi-se embora. Só restavam dois sobreviventes: Aki e FireKai.

**À noite... **

**Aki:** Amanhã é a final.

**FireKai:** Sim.

**Aki:** ...

**FireKai:** Está uma noite bonita.

**Aki:** É a última que vamos passar aqui.

**FireKai:** Vou ter saudades.

**Aki:** Eu também.

**FireKai:** Claro que, se ganhar, vou comprar esta ilha e venho para cá morar.

**Aki:** Eu também.

**FireKai:** Só sabes dizer "eu também?"

**Aki:** Não. Sei dizer outras coisas como... eu vou ganhar!

**FireKai:** Nem penses! Eu é que vou! **– gritou ele, zangado.**

**Aki:** Eu!

**FireKai:** Eu!

Uns vinte "eu" depois, eles decidiram ir dormir.

**No dia seguinte... muita gente estava na praia, onde seria anunciado quem iria vencer.**

**Tyson:** Pessoal, está quase na hora de sabermos quem vai vencer.

**Daichi:** Viemos apoiar-vos.

**Hilary:** Devem estar nervosos. Todos os concorrentes que saíram estão aqui para vos ver.

E assim era, ali perto estavam todos os concorrentes que tinham saído.

**FireKai: **Então, a Hilary não foi presa?

**Tyson: **Escapou-se, por falta de provas.

Subitamente, passou uma gaivota e deitou um envelope dourado sobre a cabeça do Tyson. Ele apanhou o envelope.

**Tyson:** Pessoal, está aqui o nome do vencedor ou vencedora do Survivor... e quem venceu foi...

**Parte 15 – **E quem venceu foi…

**Tyson:** Depois de contados os votos, ganhou... o FireKai!

**FireKai:** Ganhei? Fixe!

**Tyson:** Toma lá o cheque e pronto, parabéns.

**Aki: **Tenho pena de não ter ganhado. **– disse a Aki, desanimada.**

**Mia: **Deixa lá Aki. Pelo menos, ficaste em segundo lugar.

A Ming Ming aproximou-se do FireKai.

**Ming Ming: **Eu sabia que ias ganhar!

**Mione: **Não te fies nela. Ela apoia as pessoas, mas só pensando em como pode ganhar alguma coisa com isso.

**Ming Ming: **¬¬X

Ali perto…

**Yugi: **Não é justo eu ter sido o primeiro a ser expulso!

**Garfield: **Maiu.

**Yugi: **O que é que ele disse?

**Tomoyo: **Sei lá, a Mia não está aqui para traduzir.

**Tyson: **Atenção a todos! Vai agora começar a festa para o vencedor!

E assim, todos foram para a festa.

**Fim...**

**O que aconteceu às personagens: **

**FireKai Blaze:** Usou o dinheiro que ganhou, para comprar a ilha do Survivor e foi para lá viver.

**Aki Hiwan:** Ficou em segundo lugar e, mais tarde, o FireKai convidou-a para ir morar para a ilha do Survivor.

**Mia Castro:** Com o prémio do terceiro lugar, abriu uma agência de viagens e fez um acordo com o FireKai para que houvessem viagens para a ilha do Survivor.

**Mione Mont:** A Mione arranjou emprego como piloto de aviões, especialmente preparada para levar os passageiros até à Ilha do Survivor.

**Tyson Granger:** De momento, não faz nada, mas está à espera de apresentar outro programa ou que comece outro campeonato mundial.

**Daichi e Hilary:** De momento apresentam o programa "Conversa da Tetra." A Hilary acabou mesmo por escapar à prisão e está a planear amordaçar o Daichi para poder apresentar o programa sozinha.

**Celina Hyngdon: **Com a sua experiência no Survivor, conseguiu desenvolver um método das pessoas emagrecerem rapidamente e está a ganhar rios de dinheiro com isso.

**Yugi Muto: **Depois do choque de ter sido o primeiro a ser expulso do Survivor, agora frequenta o psicólogo, duas vezes por semana.

**Éclair: **A Éclair continuou na sua vida normal e, de vez em quando, usa a sua nave para ir visitar o FireKai e a Aki.

**Tomoyo Daidouji: **A Tomoyo nunca mais quis ir à ilha do Survivor, mas editou um álbum chamado "Sou uma Sobrevivente", que está a ser um sucesso.

**Matt Ishida: **O Matt continua com a sua vida normal. Não ficou muito conhecido com o Survivor, por isso, a sua vida não mudou.

**Shaoran Li: **O Shaoran voltou para casa, ou melhor, ficou a viver em casa da Sakura e eles agora namoram. Mal o Shaoran sabe que, na semana que vem, a Sakura lhe vai dizer que está grávida.

**Garfield: **O Garfield continuou com o seu programa e, alguns episódios, até foram baseados na experiência dele no Survivor.

**Magali: **A Magali continua a viver no Bairro do Limoeiro e, todos os dias, conta as suas aventuras no Survivor, para os seus amigos ouvirem. O Cebolinha adora.

**Sonic: **O Sonic não quis mais saber do Survivor e decidiu dedicar-se aos seus jogos de plataformas e ao Sonic Riders.

**Ming Ming: **A Ming Ming usou a sua experiência para criar letras de músicas e, tal como a Tomoyo, editou um álbum. Seja pela música ou pela aparência da Ming Ming, ela está a ter sucesso.

**Kai Hiwatari:** O Kai, farto de pessoas a andar atrás dele, a fazerem-lhe perguntas sobre o Survivor, foi viver para os Himalaias e nunca mais foi visto.

**E assim foram os destinos das diversas personagens desta história. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Diferenças entre a história original e esta adaptação:**

**1.** Na versão original, como foi publicada no meu fotolog, as coisas passavam-se mais a correr e sem muitos pormenores e falas. Nesta versão, a versão fic, há muito mais coisas, em termos de interacção entre as personagens e diálogos.

**2. **Originalmente, quando os concorrentes iam a conselho tribal, escreviam num papel em quem é que queriam votar. Nesta versão decidi pô-los a fazer a votação numa espécie de confessionário. A ideia do confessionário foi da Aki Hiwatari.

**3. **Na versão original, ninguém percebia o que é que o Garfield dizia. Nesta versão, decidi pôr a Mia a perceber o que ele dizia, só para haver uma certa ligação entre o Garfield e outro concorrente.

**E pronto, terminou esta história. A versão original está publicada no meu fotolog.**

**Como disse no início da história, foram a Camy Hiwatari, a Mione11 e a Aki Hiwatari que, ao longo da história decidiram quem saía. Na final, restou a minha personagem e a personagem da Aki. Foram a Camy e a Mione que decidiram que a minha personagem é que devia ganhar. Não fui eu que decidi. Apesar de tudo, achei que teria sido melhor ter ganhado a Aki. **


End file.
